


If you Could Take his Place {Saiouma/Oumasai Akora/Sokira}

by ShuichiOuma010



Series: If you Could Take his Place [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Death, Depression, Emo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay, Gay Pride, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, References to Depression, Shironpa, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: What if Ouma wasn't crushed in the hydraulic press?What if someone took his place?What if everything was different on the day of his death?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinobu/Mizumiki, Yumeno Akira/Makigumo Sora
Series: If you Could Take his Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980679
Kudos: 18





	1. The Hydraulic Press

The press slowly went down towards Kaito's body but when his face was out of view that's when they switched. Kokichi was walking to take his place in the press, Kokichi felt a pair of arms embrace him like he was the only one in the room,

**Shove**

Kokichi fell on the floor groaning from the pain from his wounds and from the impact from falling to the floor. Before Kokichi or Kaito could even process what just happened. Something hit the button to turn the hydraulic press and it slammed down on an unknown body. Blood got on Kokichi's torso and his pants from the impact. 

"What the hell-" Shuichi said running over to kneel by Kokichi before Kokichi could even move from his place on the floor. 

"I'm sorry this may hurt a bit." He said handing him another antidote for the strike 9 poison that was now coursing through his veins and he began tending to his wounds. Kokichi flinched from the sudden contact and from the stinging of the alcohol that Shuichi was using to clean his wounds. He looked at Shuichi confused and all Shuichi said was,

"Drink the antidote." He spoke in a stern voice. Still in shock from the events that just took place Kokichi hesitantly drank the antidote immediately feeling relief from the antidote allowing his breathing to go back to normal and not be as labored. Kokichi looked at Shuichi and Shuichi looked at him with eyes full of anxiety and fear.

"What are you doing here Shuichi and who the hell just got crushed in the press?!" Kaito said snapping Kokichi and Shuichi out of their trance. 

"I was brought here by a girl. I'm not exactly sure who she was I know that she was not one of the students here..." He said putting the last bandage around Kokichi's torso.

"What how-" Kokichi started confused before being cut off by Kaito.

"How did you even get in here?!" Kaito said not satisfied with the answer he got. 

"Well to start from the beginning I was reading a book in my room and I heard a knock on my door. I rushed to the door thinking someone was there to say that you were safe, but there was a girl there that as I said before I didn't recognize and she had tears in her puffy eyes. She had black hair and was wearing a black hat, glasses, and a black face mask. She also had a black jacket over a dark gray turtle neck. She wore black leggings with white shorty-shorts and tall black combat boots. I was about to ask her who she was but all she did was pull me into a quick hug pulling away after a brief moment before she spoke.

"I have to do something very important and I need your help." She handed me a bottle which was the antidote that I gave to Kokichi when I came here. I was about to ask her a question before she put her finger to my mouth. 

"I don't have much time so you just have to trust me and listen." I nodded briefly before she continued.

"You know Kokichi and Kaito are in the hanger and tonight there is going to be a murder and I'm here to save both of their lives. This bottle in your hand is an antidote. I'm going to take you to the hanger and you need to give Kokichi the antidote and bandage his and Kaito's wounds. I know you probably hate Kokichi at this point and all I can say is that you should give him another chance. You probably don't understand why he did all the things he did and I don't have time to try and explain that to you right now, so just give him another chance." She handed me the first aid kit and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the hanger and opened the hanger and continued to run with me to the press and she did what she told me she was going to do and took Kokichi's place and killed herself to save Kaito from an execution." Shuichi said with a somber look on his face.

"She did that for me?" Kokichi said in utter shock. Shuichi just hugged him and Kokichi just cried.

"I was supposed to die. Not someone who obviously had more value than me in this world!" Kokichi screamed into Shuichi's shoulder surprising Kaito and Shuichi.

"So she saved us," Kaito said just as shocked as they all were.

They just all stayed silent trying to process what just happened. 

"And Kokichi she also said to me on the way here that she was so much like you that it pained her that you had to get killed. She believed your life had so much value and hers was worth the price of keeping you alive." Shuichi said rubbing his back trying to comfort him in some way.

"But I don't want to be alive! I was supposed to be killed! I shouldn't be able to live after what I have done to everyone I wanted to end it all here, but I guess that was selfish of me to think that it would be that easy..." He said sobbing harder into Shuichi.

"Wow, I can't believe this girl would go to such an extent to make sure you stayed alive Kokichi," Kaito said confused as hell.

"I know I have no clue how she got here but she did save you and Kaito for one I am glad that you both are alive," Shuichi said to both of them with a small smile hugging Kokichi tighter. Shuichi realized the meaning of what that girl said Kokichi was just trying to win this game to end it.

"But-" Kokichi started to argue before he was cut off by another girl entering the hanger.

"Where is Akira?!!" She shouted at them. She had shoulder-length pink hair with a pink sweater. A button-up shirt underneath that and shorty-shorts and tall boots.

"Who the hell are you?! And who the HELL is this Akira?!" Kaito shouted before Shuichi stood up still holding Kokichi who was weak and leaning into him for support. The girl was about to shout again before she walked over to the press and started crying.

"I guess you got what you wanted huh?" She said with a small laugh.

"You really meant it then... I guess I have to do my part then." She got up off the ground and turned around to the group of hella confused boys.

"You must be confused by the looks you have on your faces. I guess I'll explain everything." She paused. A tear falling out of her eye.

"So, you must be Sora Makigumo am I correct?" Shuichi asked turning to face her.

"Yeah, Akira must have already talked to you then... That means your Shuichi and the boy in your arms must be Kokichi and that boy by the press controls must be Kaito." She said to them.

"Yeah, how do you know all of this?" Kokichi asked.

"And why did this Akira girl do what she did for m-me?" He said tears coming to his eyes again. Shuichi held him up cause he let his body go limp.

"Hey, Kokichi don't be so down on yourself. I'm glad you're still here so I can apologize to you for what I said after Gonta's execution..." Kokichi's eyes went wide and he looked at Shuichi.

"You don't have to apologize what I did to Gonta was unforgivable so I can see why you reacted that way." He said looking at the floor obviously it was hard for him to think back to when Shuichi said those things to him.

"Well whether you think you deserve it or not I was in the wrong and want to apologize to you regardless of what you say," Shuichi said grabbing his face to make him look at him.

"I'm sorry." He said in a gentle tone with a small frown. Kokichi only stared at him in shock even though the expression he was making could be taken as he was angry, but in reality, he was happy from the words he said although he can't believe that he deserves to hear them.

"Anyway now that, that's out of the way I wanted to ask you something Sora," Shuichi said turning his attention to Sora who was still standing by the press facing them with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, you can." She said quietly.

"So, first off, who is Akira? I mean I know you seem to be well acquainted with her, but who is she?" Kaito and Kokichi nodded wanting to know who was the girl that just randomly jumped in and saved their lives.

"Well, she is a very interesting person. She was part of a simulation of this game with me and I had a similar fate to Kokichi in the simulation and she died shortly after to be able to save the remaining two students from another execution... Anyway, that's beside the point, she is the SHSL poet and has written various poetry books and is very popular where I come from. She also didn't really fit in and like Kokichi here had a knack for lying about herself and not revealing much to people she didn't trust and she doesn't trust like anyone and it even took me forever to gain her trust..." She paused with a smile thinking of all the memories of her that came to her mind of Akira.

"What do you mean had a similar fate to me?" Kokichi asked eyes wide not sure what she meant by what she said.

"Well you would have had met your fate in the hydraulic press and the trial the next day Kaito would be in an extisal pretending to be you. You plan to confuse monokuma might have worked if Kaito didn't falter at the end and end up dying from his illness before the execution finished. I was in a similar situation to try and end our killing game. I was melted in an incinerator and impaled by a spike before I died. I had Anashi who had a similar role to Kaito pretend to be me the next day at the trial to try and end the killing game for my beloved. Only to fail right at the end..." She seemed disappointed when she mentioned her failure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Makigumo-chan I know how that feels... Trying to save someone you care about only to be shamed by them right before your plan failed..." He said looking at Shuichi before looking at the floor. Shuichi met his gaze and was about to apologize again before he was interrupted by Sora continuing. 

"She always thought it was so unfair that all the people who are harder to understand always get shamed. She always said 'Words spoken in verse always seem easier to understand.' Akira had become a liar because of all the people who left her and judged her when she was younger. This made her think that anyone who could not understand her was immediately deemed untrustworthy. She always puts herself below others and always blames herself for anything that goes wrong even if she was not even remotely involved and there was no way she could have possibly been responsible for it. Akira is very special to me and she seems to have accomplished her wish without even saying goodbye..." She said a tear falling out of her eye. 

Shuichi and Kokichi looked at each other feeling like the relationship between Akira and Sora were somewhat like the relationship they could have or already have. They stared at each other trying to study the other to see if they came to the same conclusion. 

**_A/N This is the first chapter of 'If you Could Take his Place' Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. <3_ **

**_~ShuichiOuma010~_ **


	2. Connections

Kokichi and Shuichi stared at each other for a long moment before they saw that the other came to the same conclusion. They both turned away from each other with red faces.  
"Kokichi I just want you to know Akira cared about you a lot even though you probably have no clue who she is. You were all she ever talks about. She never talked lowly about you. You were the person who inspired her to continue living. So from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you Kokichi." Sora said looking at him before hugging him careful not to put too much pressure on his wounds. 

"But-" Kokichi started before Shuichi cut him off.

"Kokichi see you do matter! You have so many people that care about you. So please don't tell yourself otherwise." He put his hand on Kokichi's cheek gently caressing the soft skin. Kokichi couldn't even begin to process what just happened.

"I know this can be a lot to take in..." Sora said before going quiet and her gaze went back to the press. 

"Hey, Sora?" Kaito asked walking over to them putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah." She said sounding distant. 

"What is going to happen tomorrow? Is there going to be a trial?" Shuichi pulled Kokichi to his feet still holding him close to his chest. 

"Oh, Akira did also mention something about that...technically this was a suicide..." Sora sighed and shook when the words left her mouth. They all could see how broken she was from what Akira had done for them...

"Sora, if you don't mind me asking, what was Akira to you?" Shuichi asked and Kokichi raised his head to look over at her.

"Akira...was so special to me. We were so close, she was always so nice to me when others weren't because of all the lying and teasing I do on a daily basis..." She paused and Kokichi looked guilty when he remembered all of his actions to lie and tease his fellow classmates.

"She was my beloved emo poet, my yumeno-chan..." She let some tears slip out of her eyes before she shook her head.

"Sorry, this isn't about me! Kokichi are you feeling ok?" Sora moved back over to Kokichi and Shuichi. 

He looked up at Shuichi before letting a small blush come over his face. "Yeah, thanks for the antidote...it was getting hard to breathe..." He said with a weak laugh.

"Kokichi don't hurt yourself!" Shuichi rubbed Kokichi's back. Kokichi relaxed into his touch feeling better from finally being able to see his beloved again, without being hated by him... 

"o...k..." Kokichi whispered letting his eyes slide closed, finally giving in to the exhaustion and pain he was feeling. Kaito looked uneasy when he looked back to the hanger door.

"It's pretty late and you guys should be tired." Sora moved over to the hanger door and gestured for them to follow her. Kaito walked over and left the hanger with a small wave to Shuichi before he left. Kokichi and Shuichi slowly started making their way towards the door. Sora rushed over and helped Shuichi to carry Kokichi. 

"Sorry for all of this Sora..." Shuichi apologized looking down at the sleeping Kokichi in his arms. 

"It's not your fault if anything I'm happy that Akira finally got what she wanted..." She whispered the last part making Shuichi feel more guilty about this whole thing. She stopped to put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Shuichi." Sora gave him a small smile before they started to walk towards the dormitory. The dormitory was actually pretty far from where they were, but luckily Kokichi didn't wake up...because Shuichi was sure when he woke up he was going to be in pain. 

"Thanks for everything Sora. Wait," Shuichi grabbed her hand as she was about to leave the dormitory. 

"Yeah?" She questioned turning around to face him.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep?" He asked.

Sora put her hand on the back of her neck. "No, not really...I didn't really think about it...when I came here I was only coming here because Akira went missing..."

"Oh, well you can stay in my room and I can stay with Kokichi in his room. This way I can keep an eye on him." Sora smiled at him. Shuichi pulled his dorm key out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm sure tomorrow you guys will have a lot to talk about~," She winked at him. He blushed as she left for his room without another word.

'She is right though...I need to talk to Kokichi, about a lot of things...' Shuichi thought getting Kokichi's dorm room key out of his pocket walking into his room. Shuichi was surprised to find his room was full of boxes. His eyes went to his picture on the whiteboard and he blushed.

'Trustworthy?' He thought confused as he put Kokichi into his bed. Kokichi was still sleeping when Shuichi locked the door and pulled his chair next to his bed.

"You must have been going through a lot Kokichi...I'm sorry for not realizing before..." He put his face into his hands. Tears poured out of his eyes burning down his cheeks and inflaming in his hands. Guilt pulled on his shoulders. Why did he say that to Kokichi? He groaned not liking how anxious and guilty he was feeling.

"ghk..." Kokichi groaned moving around in his bed trying to find a spot to be comfortable. Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts. He moved over to Kokichi in an instant and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Kokichi..." He whispered as Kokichi slowly opened his eyes. His face immediately contorted in pain. Kokichi didn't say anything he just pulled Shuichi next to him on his bed. Shuichi blushed before he gently put his arms around the boy making sure to not hurt him.

"Sorry if this is weird...I don't like sleeping alone..." He whispered to Shuichi. He smiled down at him slowly pulling him closer to him.

"I know what you mean, let's get some rest..." He said placing a kiss on Kokichi's forehead. Kokichi wasn't even sure if it actually happened because of how exhausted he was...but he didn't think into it too much before he fell asleep in his beloved's arms.

. . .

Sora sat on Shuichi's bed crying. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She was exhausted...the one person she loved died...

"Now I know how you felt Akira...I'm sorry for making you go through that...I..m...sorry" She was cut off by her own sobs. 

"I feel so lonely without you!" She screamed into her hands. Pulling her legs to her chest holding them close to her...she imagined that it was Akira holding her...like she used to...

"Yumeno-chan..." She whispered finally giving in to the exhaustion of all the crying. She fell onto her side still holding onto her legs...and soon she fell asleep with fresh tears in her eyes...

-Sorry for being so dead with this book! I'm going to write in it more this month! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	3. New Students?

**_T/W There are intense themes of loss and depression. This is a warning_ **

"It's another day..." Shuichi sighs and jumps a bit when he notices that Kokichi is laying next to him. He looks down and smiles holding the delicate boy in his arms. He felt happy with Kokichi there next to him without his mask of lies.

"Shu..." Kokichi mumbled slowly waking up with a groan. He gasped in pain when he tried to move his arm. Shuichi immediately put him back into the bed slowly making sure to not hurt him.

"Kokichi don't force yourself...you need to heal." Shuichi put his hand on his shoulder with a smile. Kokichi looked up at him with a frown. He hated feeling weak and having to depend on others...but there was always the other side of him that swoons at the fact that Shuichi is taking care of him.

"W-why are you still here...?" Kokichi asked confused looking away from Shuichi.

"Because I care about you Kokichi...I need to talk to you...about everything." Shuichi whispered feeling guilty all over again...

"I need to talk to you too...especially about the last trial...I didn't want to hurt Gonta or Miu! I should have died instead of Gonta...I only did all of that to try and end the killing game." Kokichi sighed putting his hands over his eyes not wanting to cry again.

"I know Kokichi...I realized after you left and the next couple of days...you were...I could tell you were going to end it." Shuichi moved closer to Kokichi and gently pulled him into his arms.

Kokichi didn't say anything, he just let himself be held. He slowly wrapped his arms around Shuichi's torso

"I love you Kokichi...I did then and I do now...It broke my heart to see you act like that...that wasn't the Kokichi I know." Shuichi pulled back and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Nishishi~ I feel the same Shu-ic-hi," Kokichi soon had a coughing fit making Shuichi worriedly hold his shoulders steering clear of his wound.

"Kokichi, you don't have to say anything...but thank you for telling me..." Shuichi pulled Kokichi's head onto his shoulder when his coughing lessened.

"I love you."

. . .

"Yumeno...is this what you had to do every day when I was gone?" Sora asked reaching her hand up towards the ceiling.

"Is this what you felt?" A couple of tears slid down the sides of her face. Her other hand clutched her shirt over her heart. She has never felt any kind of genuine compassion for another person...until Akira Yumeno...this pain was new to her...and she absolutely hated it...

"Right now you would be apologizing constantly...making me laugh at how cute you were being." She sobbed again clenching her hand into a fist. Bringing her arm across her eyes.

_ "Yumeno-chan~" I called out holding my hand towards her grabbing her hat. _

_ "M-makigumo-s-san?" She stuttered turning around with a huge blush on her face. _

_ "How many times have I told you...you can call me Sora my beloved~," I pulled her into my arms. She tensed for a moment before she relaxed. _

_ "S-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to o-offend you!" She gasped making me laugh. _

_ "Don't worry I'm not mad Akira. I love you so much~," I teased booping her nose making her blush darken. _

_ "C-can you g-give me m-my h-hat?" She whispered covering her blush with her hand. _

_ "Nope! I want to see my beloved!" I pulled down her mask revealing her pink cheeks and pale lips. _

_ "?!" She gasped and tried to cover her face with her hands. I find it adorable how flustered and nervous she gets. _

_ "It's just me Akira~, no one else is here right now~," I said kissing her forehead. She tensed before she leaned into my touch. _

_ "A-alright S-sora...I-I trust y-you..." She mumbled into my shirt slowly wrapping her arms around me. _

_ "I love my beloved~!" I exclaimed picking her off the ground and spun her around me making her gasp. _

_ I giggled and kissed her cheek letting my lips linger there for a moment. She smiled at me still flustered and not making direct eye contact with me. She has never liked anyone looking at her face...those bastards that made fun of her. Her eyes are the most beautiful ones I have ever seen. _

_ She made brief eye contact with me before she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me to her level. I felt her lips gently press against mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist deepening the kiss. _

_ "S-sorry...if t-that w-was sudden I-I should h-have told y-you..." She chided herself making me sigh. _

_ "It wasn't your fault, and if anything I loved it~," I cooed in her ear making her jump before she buried her head into my chest. _

_ "mnph..." She mumbled into my shirt. I wanted to hear what she said, but already knew it was just her being flustered again...so cute~! _

_ "I love you too Akira," I whispered into her ear holding her in my arms. I moved my hands to her back to try and calm her down. She is always so stressed and I know better than anyone how touch starved my beloved is~ _

_ "I-I l-love you s-sora..." _

_. . . _

'Akira...' Sora thought pulling the last poem she received from Akira out of her pocket. Akira would always write her daily poems and Sora always teased her about how much she loved them.

She carefully opened the crinkled paper.

-𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆-

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆    
𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉

𝑭𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉

𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖    
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖    
𝑶𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑾𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔    
𝑯𝒐𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔

𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒈𝒈𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚    
𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒚    
𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒚    
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆

𝑳𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎    
𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏    
𝑲𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈    
𝑺𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈    
𝑾𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕    
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆    
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆    
𝑨𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒆𝒆    
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚    
𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖    
𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒎 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔    
𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖    
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆    
𝑴𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚

𝑵𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆    
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒓    
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒆 

𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆

-𝑨𝒌𝒊𝒓𝒂 𝒀𝒖𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒐-

𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑺𝒐𝒓𝒂...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒆.

She traced her fingers over the neat handwriting in black pen. 'Akira, I miss you...' Sora thought to herself.

"Sora! Are you in there?" She could hear Shuichi call from the other side of the door. She quickly wiped her tears one more time before going over to answer the door.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your room Shuichi." She said kindly giving him his key back. Shuichi saw that the bed was made behind the door. It almost made it seem like she was never there in the first place.

"Of course...it is a way I could try and thank you for what you have done," Shuichi said while he was holding Kokichi up.

"It wasn't me it was Akira...you should thank her," She looked down at her feet for a moment before shaking her head placing a smile on her face.

"I'm assuming you guys meet in the dining hall every morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kokichi asked looking up at her. Sora and Shuichi were around the same height. This made Kokichi feel short compared to them...

"Don't worry Kokichi, Akira was just as short as you~," She teased receiving a playful glare from Kokichi.

"We should head to the dining hall," Shuichi said turning towards the door.

"Alright! You lead the way!" Sora exclaimed following behind them.

They slowly made their way to the dining hall. "Your guy's school is designed similar to mine," Sora commented when they walked into the building.

"Really?" Shuichi asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, we have almost the same layout as you guys...except we did have different ultimate students..." She said looking to the side shaking her head.

"Interesting...could you tell us what talents your classmates have?" Kokichi asked perking up.

"Sure," She said before they all walked into the dining hall.

"Who the hell is that?" Maki looked over at Sora with a glare. Sora didn't even flinch because she felt that this girl was the same as a girl in her class...Tayaka Yuuki...

"This is Sora Makigumo," Shuichi said helping Kokichi sit in a chair after putting his jacket over the back of the seat.

"I haven't seen her here before..." Maki sighed.

"I'm Sora Makigumo the Ultimate Actress! I don't come from here I only came here to find my Beloved Akira~" She said trying to keep up her smile...although everyone who was present last night knew it was all fake.

"I didn't know we would have a new student..." Tsumugi commented with a sigh.

***Ding Dong Bing Bong***

Monokuma came on the monitor abruptly making some of the students jump.

"Heyo Ultimates! It seems we have two new students here! Except...with a twist! Akira Yumeno has been deemed dead!" Sora flinched when she heard the sentence.

"D-dead?!" Himiko yelled going pale.

"Yes, Akira Yumeno committed suicide trying to save one of your classmates!" He screeched. Most of the students in the dining hall shot glares at Kokichi. He looked down at his lap guilty. Shuichi put his arm around him trying to tell him it wasn't his fault.

"Who is she anyway?" Keebo asked putting his hand on his chin.

"Welp! I compiled a video to show you!"

**_Akira Yumeno_ **

**_Akira Yumeno was a very prominent poet._ **

**_She was known for writing many books about the confusing emotions of the world._ **

**_She was more widely known for her book of love poems called "The life I wish I could have lived"._ **

**_This one book alone outsold her first book by the millions._ **

**_Akira uses an app called BookReader where authors all over the world post their work and give advice to others._ **

**_She has over 1 billion followers and wrote at least one poem a week._ **

**_Regardless of how popular she was, she was truly lonely._ **

**_Akira doesn't tell anyone about her past but it is heavily implied that she had been bullied in a sense and only had a small group of friends never containing more than 1 or 2 people._ **

**_Shinobu Suzuki was shown to be one of her childhood friends shown in her motive video._ **

**_She seems to have two completely different personalities one that is bold and brave and another one that is paranoid and reserved._ **

**_She always seems on edge and this is probably because of past trauma and her opposite personalities compelling each other constantly._ **

**_She is very confusing to understand because she is a compulsive liar and untrusting of others._ **

**_She gave her life for the one person she thought deserved to live more than her_ **

**_Kokichi Ouma_ **

**_And sadly she how now left this world_ **

"That's all! Some pretty depressing shit!" He laughed making the others gasp at the video. How did Akira and Sora even get here?

"Well see you guys later!" He yelled before the monitor shut off.

"Why would she give her life for him?!" Tsumugi yelled making them jump.

"Don't you dare accuse Akira!" Sora screamed making the room go silent.

"She cared about Kokichi like a brother! Like the brother she never had! Her parents never gave her the time of day and when they wanted to get reunited with her it was only because of her money!! Kokichi helped her stay sane! He helped her cope with all the shit people did to her! So don't you ask me why! Would you not do that for someone you cared about?!" She felt tears coming to her eyes and before she knew it she was running.

She didn't know where...she just ran. Ran through the courtyard...and before she knew it she was in the hanger.

"AKIRA! PLEASE I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! I'M TOO WEAK!!" She screamed putting her hands on the press, wanting more than anything that she could get her back...hold her again...kiss her again.

"PLEASE! Please! Please...please..." Sora wanted her girlfriend back...her beloved back...

"Sora?"

**-Here you go! Sorry for the angst...again...I will be trying to get the next part done tomorrow. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	4. BreakDowns

"Sora?" Shuichi walked into the hanger and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." He soothed trying to calm her down.

"How was she so strong...why can't I be strong for her..." She was cut off by her sobs.

"She would want you to be happy," Shuichi whispered thinking of Kaede.

"How...can I do this without her?" She asked feeling exhausted from this morning, last night, and now...

"We can help you...we need to try and find a way to get you back to your own world..." Shuichi said quietly helping her up to her feet.

"Alright..." She sighed wiping her tears.

"Don't tell anyone about this...ok," She looked down at her feet before Shuichi nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course." She hugged him back briefly before pulling away.

"So, how are we going to get you home?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, I got here from a device that Zazume made for me...I still have no idea how he did it..." She paused looking down again.

"Where can we find this device?" Shuichi grabbed her shoulders so she was facing him. 

"It's right here." She raised her wrist. It had a metal bracelet on it that was labeled V3. Shuichi examined the bracelet and noticed the label...

'V3' Shuichi thought to himself wondering what it could mean.

"I can tell you are probably confused..." She smiled and pointed to the label.

"V3 stands for 53. Because you guys are in the 53rd game of Danganronpa in your universe." She said rubbing the back of her neck wondering how he would take it.

"Danganronpa?" He asked paling.

'This has happened before? Why...why did they continue something like this?' He thought suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Shuichi calm down!" Sora grabbed his shoulders and shook him to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Sora?" He asked moving his hand to his head. She slowly walked him over to a wall and sat him down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that much..." She sighed.

"It's alright...why is that label on the bracelet?" He asked making her eyes go back to him.

"It's because it was made to go to this universe...Akira had a similar one..." She looked back over to the press...

"Can you change it back to your own?" He asked looking back at the bracelet.

"No, I haven't figured that out...yet..." She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Let me see it really quick." He said grabbing it off her wrist.

"Be careful!" Sora yelled before he hit something before light flashed from the bracelet.

"Sora?!" Shuichi yelled before he was blinded by a bright white light.

"SHUICHI?!" Sora yelled before the room was empty.

. . .

"Sora?" Sora opened her eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. She saw one of her classmates.

"Bakuyo?" She questioned wondering where the hell she was.

"Who is that?" Bakuyo asked before his eyes went wide. Sora looked over her shoulder and noticed that Shuichi was there with her.

"That's Shuichi..." She sighed. 'Now how the hell are we going to get him back?' She thought furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shuichi Saihara?" Bakuyo asked realizing who it was.

"Yup in the flesh..." She put a hand on her head trying to process what just happened.

"Wha-" Shuichi asked opening his eyes a moment later. They both rushed over to him.

"So, this means Zazumes bracelet works..." Bakuyo sighed knowing the whole story...mostly anyway...

"Yeah...unfortunately..." She sighed. Bakuyo turned around and looked around the room.

"I'm assuming that Akira didn't make it..." He said frowning. He was friends with Akira and was one of the ones who tried to stop her from going to give her life for Kokichi.

"Yeah...she died..." Sora said trying not to cry again.

"So, I must be in your world...right Sora?" He asked looking at her. She nodded not trusting her voice.

"We can go and get Zazume to try and get you home," Bakuyo said putting a hand on his shoulder. They both gave a small nod before getting up and following Bakuyo out of the room. 

"Zazume!" Sora yelled as they all walked through the door. It didn't take them that long to find Zazume...as usual, he was in his lab just reading a book. 

"Oh, Sora, Bakuyo, you both came here to talk to me...oh." When he saw Shuichi he knew what happened.

"So Akira took my bracelet and is probably already not here anymore...and seeing as Sora is here you took the other one to try and get her but came back empty-handed." Sora looked to the side while Shuichi was awestruck that he already knew everything...'

What was his talent?' Shuichi asked himself. Zazume walked over and grabbed the bracelet out of Sora's hand with a sigh.

"I planned for this turn of events. Shuichi, if you want to go back to your world you need to just triple-click the 3 before swiping the V to the left." He said handing him the bracelet.

"And Sora I think there might be a way to get Akira back...or at least be able to communicate with her spirit. I can feel that she has been hanging around you Sora." Sora's eyes widened.

"She is with me?" She asked not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"This makes it easier to talk to her spirit, seeing as she is in the room with us." Shuichi looked to the bracelet before looking back at Zazume.

"Hey, Zazume..." Shuichi said nervously.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face him.

"Wait don't tell me!" He yelled making Shuichi jump. He put his hand to his chin for a moment before he continued.

"You want Kokichi to be able to talk to Akira as well and you were going to ask me if there was a different combination for being able to come back." He smiled as Shuichi was just standing there shocked.

"And yes. The combination to go there is what I mentioned before, but to come back you hit the 3 four times and swipe you finger over the V diagonally." He smiled at him again before Shuichi hit the combination. Disappearing with a bright white flash of light.

. . .

"Kokichi, I need to find him..." Shuichi gasped opening his eyes again before running to the dining hall.

"Kokichi!" Shuichi yelled slamming the door open revealing his confused classmates.

"Shuichi? Did you find Sora?" He questioned. Shuichi just ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug before doing the combination.

A white light flashed in the dining hall before they both vanished. 

"What the hell just happened?!" Kaito yelled looking around only to get confused looks.

"Ugh!!" Kaito yelled before storming off.

. . .

"Shuichi what the hell?!" Kokichi yelled looking at him trying to read his facial expression.

"Looks like you already found Kokichi and came back Shuichi," Zazume said looking back from where he was with another girl who was drawing a circle on the floor.

"What the hell?" Kokichi asked before he flinched because of his wounds.

"Sorry, I can explain..." Shuichi said gently holding Kokichi in his arms.

"When I went to find Sora I ended up in her world...I know you want to know why Akira saved you...and there is a way we can talk to her...her spirit anyway..." He said looking to the side feeling guilty because of how he got Kokichi here.

"We can really talk to her?" He said looking over to Zazume who nodded. Kokichi felt tears come to his eyes. 

'Why did she choose me? Why did she choose to save me...out of everyone she could have picked...she chose me...' Kokichi frowned and looked down to his feet.

"It's ok Kokichi, it's not your fault...Akira did that all on her own and now you can ask her anything you would like to." Sora said giving him a supportive smile. Shuichi pulled him into a hug holding his head on his shoulder. Kokichi sighed and let himself be held...and for once...he let himself cry.

**-Here you go...this is going somewhere for sure...anyway. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	5. Ritual

"You guys ready?" Zazume asked turning around, gesturing for them to come over.

"Yeah," Shuichi whispered, taking Kokichi's hand in his own. They both walked over to the group. Sora was hoping more than anything that this would work and she would be able to see her beloved again. Kokichi wanted to know why she thought his life had more meaning than hers...

"Mozomo," Zazume said as Mozomo put her hands in the middle of the circle mumbling some words before the room was filled by a blinding white light.

They all flinched by the abruptness of the light before they adjusted. There was Akira floating there...she looked like a ghost. Sora noticed that she wasn't wearing her mask...which made her a little jealous that all the others got to see her without them...

"Akira!" Sora was the first one to approach her. She rushed up to her and tried to hug her essence only to walk through her. Akira frowned at her when she turned back around.

"S-sorry S-sora." She moved closer to Sora and kissed her on the lips. Sora closed her eyes and put her hand to her cheek. She felt the warmth from her spirit. Sora smiled while they slowly pulled away from each other. Everyone in the room other than Kokichi and Shuichi knew about their relationship before all of this happened. 

"It's ok my beloved. I forgive you," She said tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"S-sorry! I d-didn't k-know there w-were other p-people here!" Akira gasped putting her hands over her eyes. 

"It's ok. See it's just Shuichi and Kokichi. They came here to talk to you." Sora said moving back letting Shuichi guide Kokichi closer to Akira. 

"O-ouma-kun and S-saihara-kun, w-what would y-you like t-to ask m-me?" She asked looking at them. Shuichi blushed when he heard her address him and Kokichi so formally. 

"You can just call me Kokichi!" Kokichi said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah...you can just call me Shuichi...no need to be so formal..." Shuichi said putting his other hand on the back of his neck.

"S-sorry!" She exclaimed bowing her head.

"It's ok Akira," Sora said gesturing to Kokichi to ask her a question.

"Ah...Akira, why did you die for me?" Kokichi said letting the words fall out of his mouth. He felt uncomfortable having to ask her after she already gave her life for him...

"Ou-Kokichi..." She paused floating over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head over his shoulder. They were the same height so Akira was floating high enough where she could achieve this.

"I d-did it because y-you are like t-the brother I n-never h-had...you h-helped me t-to be a-able to find t-the c-confidence to b-be able t-to face m-my problems...and it h-hurt me t-to know h-how y-you p-perished...you h-had so m-much more v-value to o-others t-than I d-did...s-so I gave m-my life f-for you..." She paused again pulling her head back to look into his eyes.

"B-because you d-deserve to live Kokichi." She said with tears in her eyes. Kokichi had tears sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly, not wanting to cry in front of all these people.

"It's o-ok to c-cry Kokichi...it's b-better to l-let your e-emotions out...b-because if y-you k-keep them i-in they w-will find w-ways to b-break out...b-believe m-me..." She whispered slowly pulling away from the embrace.

"I'm glad you have Shuichi...I wanted more than anything for him to be the one you could trust," She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you Akira...you made me have time to tell him how I felt," Shuichi put his arm around Kokichi's waist gently pulling him closer to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Of course! I'm g-glad I c-could be o-of use t-to y-you..." She whispered sadly.

"Akira..." Sora sighed.

"A-anyway, you g-guys can g-get back t-to your o-own u-universe r-right?" Akira said looking at them as though she wasn't sad moments before...like her personality switched.

"Yes, Zazume explained the bracelet to them before you got here," Mozomo replied with a small smile.

"Ok..." Akira said putting her hand to her chin.

"Z-zazume-" Akira said only to be cut off by Zazume.

"You want to ask me if they can keep it so they can come here again if they want to right?" He said making her nod. She didn't seem that phased by how he just knew.

"This will be ok under one condition...you can only travel with one other person max...if you try to do any more some time anomaly could possibly take place..." He said looking directly at Shuichi.

"Ok, we understand," Shuichi said awkwardly. Feeling nervous from the direct eye contact. Kokichi nuzzled his head into his shoulder, calming Shuichi down.

"Alright, feel free to leave whenever you would like," Akira said politely without stuttering.

"Thank you..." Shuichi paused looking confused.

"I wanted to ask you Akira...in the video Monokuma played the day after your death occurred...it mentioned that you had two personalities...I wanted to know how this happened..." Shuichi asked. This question made the others curious for the answer as well...other than Zazume who already knew.

"O-oh, uh w-well..." She paused holding her hand over her eyes again for a moment.

"Well, I h-have a-always held all o-of my e-emotions i-in...s-so eventually t-they b-became r-real..." She paused looking down, guilty.

"Real?" Shuichi asked.

"She has been having hallucinations ever since she was a kid...and whenever she kept keeping things in it became an embodiment of herself...some of them are more submissive, but others try to take control of her mind..." Sora whispers remembering the countless times she had to get Akira out of one of her 'attacks'.

"Y-yeah...S-sora h-has been k-kind enough t-to help m-me..." She said with a blush. Sora smiled starting to cry again.

"I love you Akira," She said, kissing her forehead. Akira didn't say anything her blush just deepened. 

"Sora, I was wondering if you explained everything I told you to them after I perished." She said confidently. This made Shuichi and Kokichi jump...because they thought she was just stuttery and polite. 

'This must be another of her personalities...' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Yes, I did Akira..." She said, going silent.

"I wanted to apologize to you..." She said as her tears fell to the floor.

"F-for what S-sora?! Y-you didn't d-do anything w-wrong! D-don't feel l-like you h-have to a-apologize t-to me!" She exclaimed stuttering again.

"No, when you left I realized how lonely and how weak you must have felt when I left you in the game..." 

"B-but t-that was b-before Sora-" She cut her off not wanting her to start self-deprecating...

"It doesn't matter I'm sorry regardless...because I made my Akira feel that way..." She whispered. Akira's face went red when she heard her say 'my Akira'. 

". . ." Akira just went over to her and buried her head into her chest.

"Akira..." She sighed wrapping her hands around her essence.

"Shuichi, we should go back before Kaito flips a shit..." Kokichi whispered to him not wanting to ruin their moment.

"Yeah..." He said kissing his cheek before facing them again.

"Akira and Sora...we are going to leave now...thank you so much for letting us get to meet you guys..." He said with a smile.

"Of c-course...g-goodbye Shuichi and K-kokichi," Akira said coming over to give them both a hug before they left. Shuichi and Kokichi gave them a wave before Shuichi brought them back.

"Akira, I heard that you stayed by my side even when you left the world of the living?" She asked looking into her bi-colored eyes.

"Y-yeah...I d-didn't want y-you to f-feel a-alone..." She said stuttering and blushing.

"Thank you," 

. . .

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Kaito yelled storming over to Shuichi wanting an explanation.

**-Here is the next part...thanks for being patient with me! Thank you so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	6. Explanation

"Kaito, let me explain..." Shuichi said taking Kokichi's hand in his own brushing his fingers over his pale skin.

"Well then, explain!" Kaito yelled clenching his fist. He is still angry that Shuichi has been gone with Kokichi for most of the day...

"Kaito calm your ass down!!" Kokichi shouted making them both go silent.

"Jesus...we just went to go and talk to Akira in Sora's universe! It's really not that big of a deal! Got it!" Kokichi said before glaring at Kaito. Kaito flinched under his glare but kept his composure.

"You just disappeared when I was in the dining hall with you! And then Shuichi just ran in there and you both vanished!!" Kaito yelled looking pale. He didn't like ghosts...and when Kokichi mentioned talking to Akira...he was less than pleased...

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Kokichi exclaimed grabbing Shuichi's hand and dragging him to his dorm room. "Ko-Kokichi?" Shuichi flushed nervous about what he was planning...

"Sorry for that...I must have startled you. Uh, I brought you here because I know Kaito would have flipped a shit if we told him about Akira's ghost..." Kokichi whispered patting Shuichi's hair. He let his hand rest there feeling the softness of his dark navy hair. Shuichi blushes at the contact but still lets Kokichi pet his hair.

"It's alright, I just get embarrassed easily..." Shuichi muttered the last part under his breath. "So...what are we?" Shuichi asked blushing. Kokichi felt his face get hot.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked silently cursing at himself for stuttering. "I mean...uh...I love you a lot Kokichi and you said you felt the same...but what do you want this to be?" He asked politely looking down at his feet.

"I would love to be your boyfriend if that's what you're asking~," He said in a teasing tone after he got his composure back. "Thank you!" Shuichi gasped before pulling him into a hug. Kokichi dealt just arms around him letting himself lean into his gentle touch. They stayed there for a moment loving every moment they could spend together like this...with their new boyfriend.

"Hey, Shu?" Kokichi asked pulling away slightly. "Yeah?" He asked only to be cut off by Kokichi's lips pressing against his own. His eyes closed and he soon wrapped his arms around the smaller males neck. Kokichi wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him off the bed.

They stayed like that for as long as they could before they had to catch their breath. Slowly breaking apart Shuichi rested his forehead against Kokichi's. "I love you," Kokichi whispered cupping Shuichi's cheek with his hand. "I love you too, Koki..." He moved his face into the crook of his neck and smiled.

Kokichi felt himself blush when Shuichi called him Koki but didn't try to hide it because he finally was with his beloved. "Thanks for coming to get me when you went to talk to Akira...I needed that..." Kokichi breathed into Shuichi's ear making him shudder under his warm breath.

"Yeah...I wanted you to be there with me..." Shuichi moved his hands to rub Kokichi's back making sure he didn't go over his wound. Kokichi shuddered under his soft touch and leaned into him. Shuichi smiled knowing that Kokichi liked it and he also liked having him that close to him. He was so warm and made him feel like he was protecting him. While Kokichi felt safe and comfortable under his touch.

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

"Time for bed all you assholes!!" Monokuma screeched before the monitor shut off.

They looked at each other before they smiled. "You should go to your dorm to get some rest my love~," Kokichi said making Shuichi's face go bright red. Shuichi turned his head to the side not wanting to see Kokichi's expression. "Hey, Kichi..." He whispered.

Kokichi frowned and grabbed his chin making him look at him. "Hey, I like to see your face you know~," He booped his nose smiling playfully. "I was wondering if I could maybe stay here again..." He whispered face going even more red if it was even possible at this point...

"Shu! I never would have thought you were such a pervert!" He gasped playfully. Shuichi just got more flustered. "I get what you mean Shuichi~, I was just teasing!" Kokichi said booping his nose one more time before he got up to change into his pajamas. Shuichi got flustered before he quickly went to his room to grab some pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Look who's finally back~!" Kokichi said smiling as Shuichi walked in. Kokichi rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Kokichi?!" Shuichi gasped surprised by the suddenness of his action. "ShuShu~ you get so flustered~ it's so cute~!" Kokichi said nuzzling into his back.

"Ngh..." Shuichi groaned turning around to bury his face into his neck. "I love how flustered you get~," Kokichi said loving how he could see this side of his beloved.

"L-lets just go to b-bed!" Shuichi exclaimed picking Shuichi up like a toddler. Kokichi sighed and let his head rest on his shoulder. "Fiiiinnnneeee~,"

"Shuichi I want to teeeeaaassseee youuuu moorree..." Kokichi said drawing out his words trying to toy with Shuichi. Shuichi was already so exhausted from the events of today...and just being in a killing game exhausted him enough... "You are so loud..." He groaned placing him onto the bed.

"Shhh..." Shuichi slipped next to him into the bed before pulling him close to his chest. Kokichi blushes but didn't want to give up teasing him for tonight. "But Shu~," Shuichi kisses him on his lips to silence him. "No, let's go to sleep," Shuichi said exhausted.

Kokichi blushes and nodded slowly before moving closer into his touch. "Goodnight my ShuShu~," He places a kiss on his cheek seeing Shuichi was already asleep. He smiles to himself before he lets himself fall asleep in the safe arms of his beloved.

He was happy Shuichi asked to stay with him...he hated having to sleep alone...it made him so anxious and even more lonely than he already felt.

**-Today...has been a day for sure...anyway. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	7. New Problems

"Akira...I wanted to ask...was it because of me?" Sora asked sitting on the edge of her bed in their shared room. Sora moved in with Akira when the game ended because she didn't like moving around all the time. Shinobu let them move in their shared apartment because he saw how Akira's eyes lit up around her.

"N-no!! It c-could h-have never b-been a-anything y-you did!!" Akira sat on her lap facing her and cupped her head in her hands. "I-I love y-you more t-than a-anything!" She gasped starting to cry clutching the back of Sora's shirt.

"No, sorry I understand...I was just being insecure..." She said with a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around her. Zazume and Mozomo found a way to make her feel more real to Sora. She could feel her warmth and feel the gentle touch of her skin. It was like she was really there with her. 

Akira would always sit with her like this. Sora held her in her lap and Akira would face her with her legs around her waist. They both didn't mind because they loved having the other that close to them. Sora never really liked being this close to someone, but when it was with Akira it was so different.

"I-It's fine i-if you f-feel insecure...I-I just d-don't want y-you to b-be sad b-because of w-what I d-did..." Akira whispered into her ear nuzzling her face farther into her neck. Sora sighed and held her close...she just worried...because she knew that this couldn't last forever.

"I know you have never loved someone before and I am so happy that I was the one you chose to love. The one you let get so close to you. I just wanted to be strong for you...but it is so much harder without you...because I love you too." She paused taking in a shaky breath.

"I want you to feel safe with me. I wanted you to be here with me...I wanted to be happy. I'm so sorry that I didn't get there in time...in time to at least tell you goodbye..." She sobbed into her shoulder. Akira pulled back with a smile letting one of her other personalities take over. She wiped Sora's tears off of her cheeks looking into her eyes with a gentle smile. 

Her eyes widened because she doesn't get to see this side of Akira that often...the time she saw her like this was right before they got together after the game...when she was comforting Sora because she told her about her past...

"It's not your fault. I wanted to tell you...I gave you that poem right or did you not find it?" She asked tilting her head. Sora blushed at how cute she was. She sniffled staying silent for a moment loving every moment she could look into Akira's eyes. She brushed her bangs to the side revealing her lighter pigmented eye. 

She couldn't do this that often in the game because Akira is so anxious around others. She knows that this is because of all the intense bullying and emotional abuse she has gone through as a child. She doesn't blame her, but she does wish that she would think highly of herself...just like she does...

"What poem?" I asked getting the one from my shirt to show her if that's what she meant. "You mean this one right?" Sora asked opening the crinkled piece of paper. Akira blushed knowing that she had kept it after all this time but kept her composure. 

"No, I left you one before I left..." She whispered slowly getting off her lap and walking over to Sora's pillow. She raised it up and revealed a lavender sheet of paper. She walked back over to sit next to Sora handing her the paper.

Sora frowned seeing that she didn't want to sit in her lap. She opened the neatly folded paper and read the poem.

"Roses are red and Violets are blue

This is how much I love you

Please don't blame yourself when I'm gone

Because you should have others to now depend on

Don't worry about me

Because whenever you want to find me

You won't have to go far

Because I will always be by your side

Hoping that you can be happy and free

-Akira Yumeno-" Akira read smiling when Sora traced her finger over her name. Sora felt more tears coming to her eyes before she felt Akira crawl back to her place on her lap. She contently sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close again.

"Thank you for writing this...I know I didn't say it much, but I really love reading your poetry you write to me...It always made my day...and all the times I would try to get out of bed but you held me asking me to stay for some morning cuddles...I loved everything you did...it made me feel so special..." Sora said not trying to suppress the blush coming to her cheeks. Akira felt her nervous personality come back and buried her face in Sora's jacket.

"I love you Akira~," She whispered tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She mumbled 'I love you too' into her shirt. Sora laughed remembering all the times she had done this before. Sora thought she was absolutely adorable when she got this nervous.

"So, are you going to have to leave any time soon?" Sora asked biting her lip. Her lips had been chapped because of how much she was hitting and licking at them when she was over in the other killing game. Akira knew that when she got nervous she did this and pulled back brushing her finger over her lips. 

"Don't w-worry about i-it too m-much...I a-am not g-going to l-leave you a-any time s-soon..." Akira stuttered placing a kiss on her lips before she got nervous again hiding her face with her hand.

"Akira~ I love to see your face you know~," She said pulling her hand away and placing kisses all over her face moments afterward. "mph..." Akira yelped at her flirtatious tone. Sora was just happy she got her Yumeno-chan back even if it was just her spirit...it was still her beloved Yumeno-san~...

**-Sorry for updating so late...I was busy studying for another math test that I have tomorrow...Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	8. Past

**_T/W intense themes of depression, suicide, self-harm, rape, and attempted rape. This is a warning._ **

"Hey, Akira~," Sora whispered into Akira's ear. Akira's face immediately went redder. "Y-yes S-sora?!" She asked getting ready to apologize for whatever she thought she did wrong. 

"It's nothing you did Akira~, It's just we should probably get some sleep..." She whispered caressing her cheek. "Ah! Y-yeah...s-sorry for k-keeping you u-up..." Akira gasped bowing her head down. Sora laughed and brought her chin back up with her hand. "It wasn't your fault~," She booped her nose playfully before pulling her down onto the bed.

"?!" Akira yelped again at the suddenness of the motion. Sora moved to go and change before walking back over to the bed. She wrapped her and Akira in the blankets pulling her close to her chest. "Get some rest Akira~, Even if you are a spirit now, I can still tell you are tired..." She said teasingly.

"A-a-alright," She muttered before wrapping her arms around Sora's torso. "I love you~," Sora said placing one more kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes. "G-goodnight S-sora..." Akira said before snuggling closer to Sora's chest.

. . .

Sora woke up after Akira like she did before this happened. Akira was smiling up at her before she woke up. Then she got flustered and turned her head away from her. 

"Good morning my beloved~," Sora cooed pulling Akira back into an embrace. Akira nervously accepted the embrace feeling calm in her arms. "G-good m-m-morning..." She whispered. After they cuddled for a while Sora slowly pulled away to get dressed. Akira groaned from the loss of contact before she got up as well. 

"Sora?" There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Sora questioned. It didn't sound like Mozomo or Zazume...so who could it be. "It's me Shinobu." There were two voices coming from the other side door and the other spoke. "Oh, you are Akira's friend right?" Sora said opening the door to reveal Shinobu and another shorter male standing next to him.

"Yeah, Akira?" Shinobu asked seeing the ghost sitting on the edge of Sora's bed. Akira looked over at them before she quickly stood up. She rushed over to the door and hugged Shinobu. "Hey, Akira! I thought you were...wait that's what Zazume told us when we got here..." Shinobu whispered. 

"So the ritual must have worked!" The other male clapped his hands together. "Oh, sorry...I haven't been properly introduced to you Sora! My name is Mizumiki Ganondi! Or in other words Shinobu's boyfriend!" He exclaimed taking Shinobu's hand in his own. Shinobu blushed at the gesture but dismissed it because he had other things on his mind.

"So, you died for him didn't you?" Shinobu asked in a calm tone. Akira backed away from him slowly nodding. "You got to talk to him as well right?" He asked more concerned about Akira. "Y-yeah..." She whispered lowering her head. 

"Hey, I'm not mad at you," He walked over to her again and pulled her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around him letting some tears fall out of her eyes. "It's ok...shhh...it's alright..." He soothed brushing his fingers through her hair. She relaxed under his touch and let herself cry for the first time after coming back.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sora asked after Akira calmed down. Sora moved over and rubbed Akira's back up and down trying to keep her relaxed. "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Akira..." He sighed putting his hand on Akira's head. He patted her head signaling for his boyfriend to take her out of the room so he could talk to Sora.

Mizumiki nodded and put his arm around Akira's shoulders slowly walking with her to the hallway. "S-s-so what d-does h-he need t-to tell S-sora?" He asked patting her head. "He just needed to talk to her about somethings that were happening before, just to make sure she knows." He smiled at her taking one of her hands in his own. "L-like w-what?" She asked again worrying about Sora.

"Well..." 

. . .

"Sora..." He said coldly cornering her to the wall. "Yeah?" She asked confused why he seemed so aggressive all of a sudden. "I wanted to ask you if you have been doing anything to Akira?" He asked glaring at Sora. She shuddered under his gaze. The last times she has talked to him he was so nice to Akira, but a little colder towards her...maybe this will explain why...

"No I haven't," She said confidently. If he is thinking that she has been using Akira or hurting her...he is mistaken... "If you were you know I would end you...Right?" He said giving her a more intense glare. She knew she had to keep her composure. He was like her older brother...not that they are related...she didn't have any siblings and her parents weren't the best...so he was her brother. They were super close and are super close...so it makes sense that he wants to protect her.

"I know, I would never do anything to hurt Akira," She said gaining more of her confidence back. He eased up and backed away from her. "Sorry for being so hostile...people have just used Akira before and because she never says anything...it's hard for me or Mizu to know..." He looked down for a moment before looking back at Sora.

"I know..." Sora said remembering all of the 'friends' Akira had that used her...and tossed her aside when they didn't have a use for her anymore. "No...this is different..." He sighed. Sora perked up. 'Different? Did something else happen to my Akira' Sora thought to herself as he began...

"When Akira was in junior high going into high school her parents told her that a new person would be living with them...I'm not sure how he and her parents were connected...you would have to ask her...but anyway," He paused taking in a shaky breath.

"When he moved in she tried her best to be kind to him to make her parents happy...but eventually he used her compassion against her..."He paused before he clenched his fist. "He would always self indulge with her...use her for her body...this made her go quiet...it took me and Mizu forever to see what was happening..." 

"It started as just touching...but eventually he got angry at what was happening with his fiance...so he went the whole way with her...no one was home and afterward Akira felt so depressed that she cut herself so much that she started to feel sick...she went to the bathroom and filled up the tub and tried to commit suicide...luckily Mizu did the daily phone call he would do with her at this time...so she got out and picked up the phone..." 

"This is when I realized something was definitely off..." He looked like he was guilting himself for this. Sora was speechless. Someone used her Akira in such a way? Why did she never tell her? Why didn't she say anything? Sora started to let some of her tears fall down her cheeks. "After this, me and Mizu tried everything to get her away from him...her parents denied any of this...after about 2 months we got the police involved and they did find signs of this and got him arrested...she later told us in therapy that he had done it multiple more times during this time frame...she got to move in with us because her parents admitted that they knew that he was doing something to her...but didn't do anything to stop it..." He said his words clipping because of how hard he was trying not to cry.

"How did this happen...?" Sora asked not knowing what to do...he thought that she was doing something bad to Akira? She wanted to protect her from anyone that wanted to use her...anyone that wanted to hurt her...

Sora felt absolutely disgusted that someone would do that to someone else. "I would never do anything like that to my beloved Akira! You can take my word for it that I will protect her and always ask her if she is uncomfortable with something I am doing!" Sora was sobbing at this point but soon she regained her composure.

Shinobu walked over and pulled Sora into a hug. Sora was confused by this but returned the gesture. "Thank you, sorry for doubting you...I was just worried..." He whispered. Sora smiled at him and accepted his apology. "It's alright, I totally get it," She whispered as they pulled away.

He texted Mizumiki letting him know that he was done talking to her. Soon after Akira and Mizumiki walked back into the room.

"S-s-sora?!" Akira gasped when Sora rushed over and pulled her into her arms. "I love you so much and would never want to hurt you...please let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything I do..." She whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

. . .

"He is just making sure that she isn't using you because he wants you to be safe," Mizumiki smiled down at her. "S-she isn't u-using me...s-she h-has been s-so kind t-to me...s-sometimes I w-wonder how s-s-someone like m-me g-got so l-lucky..." She whispered putting her head down. 

"You deserve Sora and so much more Akira! Don't be so down on yourself!!" He said pulling her into another hug. She hugged him back and smiled happy that she got to see him again...even if she wasn't alive anymore...

"You want to go on a walk while they talk?" He asked grabbing her hand standing her up with him. "Y-yeah...t-that would b-be n-nice," She said with a small smile. He didn't say anything he just walked with her outside and held her hand as they walked through the trees. It was really calm and quiet. It made Akira feel at ease...she was still worried about Sora...Shinobu can be pretty hostile towards people who he thinks are going to hurt her...

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Sora will be fine!!" He said comfortingly before his phone buzzed. "Hey, look at that! They just got done," He said turning her back towards the dorms. She smiled and walked back with him.

. . .

"W-what?" Akira asked before cutting herself off. She knew it must have been what Shinobu told her. She wrapped her arms around her showing her that she believed her. "I think that Sora is a good fit for you Akira," Shinobu said with a smile as Mizumiki walked over and snaked his arm around his waist. "I'm glad you think so my Shino~," He teased booping his nose. Shinobu looked the other way annoyed. Mizumiki knew he liked it but didn't say anything else about it.

"T-thanks f-for caring a-about m-me so m-much S-Shinobu," Akira said giving him a smile as they both left the room. "Thanks for letting us talk to you guys!" Mizumiki said before they closed the door. "O-of course!" Akira said.

"S-sora, a-are y-you ok?" Akira asked sitting her down in a chair in front of her desk. "No, I don't want anyone to hurt you...and knowing how many people who have..." "N-no, it w-was in the p-past...and i-it was p-probably my f-fault anyway..." She whispered looking down at her knees. "No, you are wrong! What they did to you is so repulsive and terrible! Next time if something like that is happening...you will tell me, right?" Sora asked caressing her cheeks with her hands. 

"O-of course..." Akira whispered as she continued to comfort Sora. She hated seeing her this sad...especially knowing it was about her...

**-Sorry for the Triggering topics...anyway. Here is the next part! Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	9. AI

"Don't feel bad about this Akira. I just wanted to tell you that..." Sora said looking down for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and gave Akira a smile. "Zazume and Mozomo wanted to talk to us today! Are you ready to go?" Sora asked standing up and giving Akira one last hug. Akira just nodded and grabbed her hand before they left the room.

"D-did they m-mention w-why they w-wanted to t-talk to u-us?" Akira asked as her hands started to shake. Sora gave her hand a supportive squeeze before she rubbed her fingers over her pale skin. "Not really...but you know Zazume..." She sighed rolling her eyes to add effect. 

"Y-yeah..." Akira whispered. They got to the door of Zazume's lab and they slowly pushed open the door. "Zazume?" Sora asked opening the door to reveal an empty room. Akira was confused as well...Zazume has never left his lab unattended before...he makes it seem like he lives there...

"Sora and Akira! You finally made it!!" Zazume exclaimed coming out of nowhere. Akira gasped while Sora jumped. "Jesus! What the hell Zazume?!" Sora yelled. Zazume laughed at her outburst. "Mozomo and I were working on seeing if we can bring Akira back. So we were just in the back room." Zazume pointed behind him to a bookshelf that was moved revealing another room on the other side. 

"Oh..." Sora said now knowing what to say. Zazume always made her feel uncomfortable...he always knows what you are going to say...she thinks he can read her mind...and that idea alone scares the absolute shit out of her.

"Sora and Akira, welcome back..." Mozomo whispered looking up for a moment before looking back at the screen in front of her. It was a holographic screen and there was also a big machine in the middle of the room. The machine had a door on the front and a panel with another screen similar to the one Mozomo was looking at.

"What's that?" Sora asked only to be interrupted by Zazume. "This is a machine me and Mozomo have been working on. My intuition says that it might be able to bring Akira back to us in full form...not just as a spirit...anyway!" He exclaimed walking over to the panel by the machine gesturing for Sora and Akira to follow. 

"This is where you can see what is happening inside the machine. The way it works is Akira's spirit will go in there and Mozomo will try to bring her body back...seeing the way she died...that's why it's a big maybe." Zazume shrugged and walked over to Mozomo to talk to her. 

"Do you want to do this Akira?" Sora asked. She wanted to make sure she was comfortable with doing any of this...because she didn't want her to feel like she had to... "Y-yes!" Akira gasped. Sora smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Remember that you don't just have to do this for me...if you don't want to...let me know, ok?" Sora breathed into her ear. Akira shuddered at the warm breath hitting her ear. 

"T-thank y-you Sora," Akira said with a blush coming to her cheeks. Sora thought she was being so cute. She kissed both of her cheeks. Akira's cheeks went bright red as she did this. "I love you ok? Don't ever forget that. I want to protect you Akira," She said looking into her eyes. She could tell that Akira was nervous because she didn't have her mask and hat...she felt kind of guilty about this...but didn't think too much about it...because it's not like she could do anything...

"Akira, go and stand in the middle of the circle in the machine," Mozomo stated flatly. Akira jumped at her words, but complied and walked into the machine making sure to stand in the middle of the circle. "Zazume, make sure the door is secure." She said not raising her head from the screen. "Alright!" He closed the door and latched the latches. When the door was closed he walked over to the panel and gave Mozomo a thumbs up.

The machine flashed a bright white light before a loud whooshing sound blared throughout the room. Sora jumped and tried to look at the screen to see if Akira was safe...but it was too bright to see anything. When the light passed and the machine powered down Sora rushed over to the panel. "Is Akira ok?!" Sora yelled feeling her hands trembling. 

"Yeah she's fine," Mozomo said walking over to open the door. It revealed Akira, who now was a solid person...except... "It seems her body could not be bonded with her body...I knew this could happen, so this is the AI of Akira. Meaning, she has a body that was made to look like her own and luckily her soul still was able to bond to it," Mozomo said in her monotone voice. 

"So, she's a robot?" Sora asked not believing it herself. Akira looks so real and it looks like her body was really there. "I can explain that...I went to ask Shinji to help me create this. It wasn't a problem for her seeing as she has had experience with making mannequins before. We got Hachi to do her face and other features. So it's Akira, just modified..." She said walking out of the room. Probably going to her lab...

"Akira?" Sora asked walking up to her. "H-hey, S-sora..." She stuttered as Sora wrapped her arms around her. It didn't feel like a robot either...they really did a good job. "Akira! I'm glad you are ok!!" Sora gasped holding her like the precious girl she is. "S-sora...a-are you m-mad that t-this i-isn't m-my real b-body?" She asked looking down at her feet. "No! I'm just glad I have my Akira back!" She said holding her tighter.

"S-sora..." She whispered. Sora backed away to look her in the eyes. She was glad the Hachi was able to capture the beauty in her eyes. Although, they weren't as beautiful as when they would shine...but it was pretty impressive. "Thanks, Zazume! It means a lot!!" Sora yelled before walking out of the lab with Akira. 

"So, what would you like to do? I would like to take you on a date! So where would you like to go to my beloved~?" She asked snaking her hand around her waist. Akira's face inflamed and she just buried her head in her hands.

**-Here is some wholesome Sokira/Akora after the last part...anyway. I hope you are all having a great day...although this quarantine is hell...best of luck! Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	10. Visit

"W-whatever you w-would like t-to do Sora," Akira whispered giving her a smile. She just closed her eyes and Sora knew she was smiling even though she couldn't see her face. When Akira got a body she got her mask and hat back...and Sora was kind of dissatisfied with this...

"That's not what I asked Akira~," Sora grabbed her shoulders turning Akira towards her. Akira blushed before she regained her composure letting her other personality take over. "I know, I just wanted this date to be a good date for you. So you should pick the activity," She said in a more monotone voice.

Sora sighed already knowing what Akira wanted to do...she just wanted her to say it... "Do you want to go on I walk?" Sora smirked at her as Akira switched again... "How did you know?!" She gasped sarcastically. Sora laughed at this. She hasn't seen Akira's sarcastic side in a long time.

"I just know that that calms you down. I know the perfect spot! Come on!!" Sora exclaimed grabbing her hand. Akira gasped again before rolling her eyes. "You are so over the top today!!" Akira was following her, well, more like being dragged by her.

"You're going to love this!" She smiled back at Akira as they came to a flower field with large trees hanging overhead. Akira gasped and put her hand over her mouth feeling a blush coming back to her cheeks. Sora smiled at Akira loving the look of awe on her face.

"I-it's amazing S-sora..." She whispered not knowing if the words actually left her mouth. "I'm glad you like it my beloved~," She walked down the path with her arm around Akira's waist. Akira was overwhelmed with the love she was feeling for Sora. She thought it was so sweet of her to go out of her way to bring her here.

"A-are you s-sure this w-won't take t-too much o-of your t-time?" She stuttered feeling guilty for making Sora have to do this for her. "I have nothing today! Because I wanted to spend time with you!" She smiled and sat down on the grass with Akira in the shade of the trees. The flowers blew in the wind. Their sweet scent filling the air. Akira felt herself calm down, she felt relaxed being here with her best friend, her lover.

"Don't feel guilty about this. I wanted to do this for you because I love you," She was serious and Akira could tell. She smiled at her and pulled her mask down. "S-sora...t-thank you f-for this," Akira placed a kiss on her cheeks before planting one last one on her forehead before slowly pulling away. Sora wrapped her hands around her neck pulling her close again.

"I love when you make the moves first~," She teased kissing her on her lips cutting off her thoughts. They stayed like that for a long moment. Relishing in the happiness of the moment. Sora opened her eyes for a moment and saw that Akira was squeezing hers shut with a dark blush on her face.

Sora smiled against her lips gently letting her eyes close again. "If I ever make you uncomfortable just let me know. I want you to feel safe with me," Sora looked into Akira's eyes pulling her hat off so she couldn't hide them from her. "I d-do feel s-safe with y-you...I j-just get f-flustered easily..." Akira whispered looking away from Sora's gaze.

"I know that better than anyone, I just want you to feel comfortable with me," She said rubbing her back. Akira leaned into her touch letting herself relax. Sora knew that Akira was super touch starved. So, knowing this, she always tried to give her all the affection she could give her. She does avoid doing this in front of other people who Akira doesn't feel comfortable with, in other words, whenever they leave the academy. (The academy isn't an actual school, it's just a place where we let all of the ultimates stay at, so they can live together after the killing game.)

Everyone at the academy knows that Sora and Akira are together, so she doesn't really get nervous then. Sora is very careful when she makes Akira flustered. This is because Akira gets embarrassed easily and hates when others see her with a blush on her face. When this happens Sora always pulls her into a hug so she can hide her face.

She doesn't mind when she has to do this because she loves giving hugs to Akira, and she is already half a foot taller than her so it doesn't mess with her line of sight.

Akira didn't say anything. She just let her eyes slide closed letting a sigh leave her lips. "I love you Akira," Sora said only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

"What the hell?" Sora asked pulling her phone out of her pocket while still holding her in her arms. "Sora, Kokichi, and Shuichi came back again to visit. They want to talk to you guys. They are just in Akira's lab!" Zazume said through the phone. Sora looked at Akira confused as she raised her head. "I guess we should go then?" Sora asked. Akira gave her a small not standing up moments later. She pulls her mask up and puts her hat back on.

. . .

"When did you guys get here?" Sora asked walking into the lab with Akira close to her side. "Just a little bit ago actually," Shuichi said before Kokichi cut him off with a gasp. "Akira? You aren't just a spirit anymore?" Kokichi gasped walking over to examine her. Akira blushed while he was looking at her new body.

"Mozomo, Hachi, and Shinji all worked on building her a new body. It's kind of like an AI bodysuit, and Mozomo was able to bond her soul to it." Sora said with a smile. Kokichi just nodded. "So are you a robot now~?" He teases making her face go even darker red. "No she isn't a robot, she is just Akira Yumeno in a different body," Sora stated.

"Alright, that's good we don't need another heartless robot!" Kokichi teased. Shuichi sighed knowing he was making fun of Keebo again... "Anyway, why did you guys come here?" Sora asked tilting her head. "Oh we just came-" Kokichi started only getting cut off by the bracelet on Shuichi's wrist beeping rapidly. "The hell?" Kokichi yelled holding up Shuichi's wrist.

"Zazume can you explain this?" Kokichi asked hoping that whatever was happening wouldn't do anything to Shuichi. "Wait..." He said walking over to examine it. "Universe 1.4325 is trying to communicate with us!" He gasped.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked putting his hand to his chin trying to piece this together. "Akira's past is trying to contact you guys," Zazume said as the door opened to reveal Mizumiki and Shinobu. "Me?" Shinobu asked eyes glaring over at him.

"She is trying to talk to you three!" He gasped writing something down on a paper. "?!" Akira gasped putting her hand to her mouth knowing what time frame she wanted to have them by her side. "Why those three?" Zazume asked himself before shaking his head.

"Here, this is the combination...I can upgrade this bracelet to be able to bring all three of you there and back..." He said taking the bracelet briefly leaving to the back room. "We have to go back to the past?" Kokichi asked looking over at Shuichi. Shuichi just looked back at him equally confused.

"Alright, here you go. You can always come back using the third combination, or use the second one to video call us. The combination to go there is the top one. Best of luck!" Zazume said before handing them the bracelet and another paper with three combinations on it.

"What do we need to do when we get there?" Shinobu asked taking his place beside Shuichi. "You need to find Akira and find out what she needs and try your best to accomplish this," Mozomo said walking out of the room with a pile of files in her arms. "We can do this," Shuichi said before imputing the first combination.

A bright light filled the room for a moment before the three of them had vanished.

**-A couple more parts left! Thank you so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	11. Can we go Back?

**_T/W themes of intense bullying and depression. This is a warning._ **

"What the hell?!" Kokichi yelled when the light faded. They all looked around to see they were in the past...at Akira's junior high school...

"Oh, no..." Shinobu sighed shaking his head. He knew where they were...and he knew why... Shuichi looked over at him about to ask him a question before someone shouted through the hall.

"Where are you going, you nasty bitch!!" A guy yelled at a girl who was running past them trying to get away from a group of students. The students were 3 males and 4 females. They all seemed to be trying to catch the girl running...not in a playful way...

"Who the hell are they?" Shuichi asked looking down the hall. Kokichi was frowning...he was dissatisfied with the way these dumbasses were acting. "They are bullying that girl..." Kokichi whispered growling at them.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Shuichi asked looking over to Shinobu. ". . ." He didn't say anything for a moment. He hated that he had to come back to this time frame... "That was Akira..." He whispered glaring at where the kids went.

"That was-" Kokichi gasped infuriated a "Yeah, those must have been the friends she mentioned she had..." He sighed already knowing they must have found out how submissive she really was...and have used it against her already.

The good thing about her personalities is that when she is in danger they switch accordingly. So she must have let another one of her personalities take over her, seeing as she was now running. 

"This must have been after..." He said trailing off not wanting to mention the boy...he claimed to be her boyfriend...he said he cared about her...only to be dishonest and use her...just for his own pleasure...

"After what?" Shuichi asked wrapping his arm around Kokichi's waist trying to calm down. "That boy that yelled at her...claimed that he had feelings for her...she only accepted his feelings because she didn't want to be rude to him...but he just wanted to use her for her body..." He said in a cold tone his eyes going dark.

"He did what?!" Kokichi yelled drawing attention from the other students in the hallway. "Yeah...we should probably go find her..." Shinobu said gesturing for them to follow him. Kokichi felt sick that Akira had to deal with people like this...

"So, she called us to come back here to help her get away from that boy?" Shuichi asked as Kokichi protectively put his arms around his torso. Kokichi felt nervous because there were a lot of girls in this school...and Shuichi was pretty handsome...so he didn't want one of them to try to flirt with him. Because Kokichi knows better than anyone how flustered Shuichi gets when someone flirts with him.

"I think so, but it's probably not just that..." Shinobu said pointing to the girls writing nasty notes to put in her locker. They were writing words like  _ worthless, waste of space, slut, ugly bitch, and psycho. _ They were slipping them through the crack in the top of her locker...so they next time she would open it she would definitely see them before they could figure out the combination to get them all out.

"Why do they treat her this way?" Shuichi asked feeling genuine concern for this girl he only met a couple of days ago. "Rumors have been spread throughout the school. People telling others that she killed someone and she only wants to try to hurt others...and that she is submissive and should only be used by others...even as a sex toy..." Shinobu whispered glaring at the girls.

"Why would they?" Shuichi asked knowing that none of that was true...and even if some of it was...the Akira he knew was so kind and selfless...someone who should never have been used like this...

"Because like that boy, they just want to use her for their own gain. Her parents aren't much better." He sighed. Kokichi walked over to the girls while Shuichi was distracted and he slammed his hand on the lockers making them jump. "What are you guys putting in her locker? Don't you know you can get into some serious trouble if it's something bad?" He asked in a cold tone. Although he has vandalized with his group before...he never did it to target someone...

"Yeah, but the dumbass bitch needs to know that she should just kill herself. That would make all of our lives better and easier without her dumbass around." She said in a matter of fact tone. This made Kokichi snap. "How can you say that?! You are scum if you think doing something as fucked up like this to someone else is ok!!" Shuichi walked over and wrapped his arms around Kokichi's torso pulling him back before he could claw their eyes out.

"Oh, are you a fag just like that faggot?" The girl finishing off the word 'hopeless' said pointing at them. "So you are one of the little bitchy homophobes I have heard so much about," Kokichi said bitterly scoffing at them. Shuichi just sighed and glared at the girls. "It really isn't very kind of you to treat others this way...you know what that makes you look like right?" Shuichi said eyes going dark.

The girls flinched under his gaze. "Sorry, uh, I have to go!" One of them yelled before running away from the lockers with the others trailing close behind. "Jesus! What the hell is their problem?!" Kokichi yelled trying to get out of Shuichi's grasp. "I'm not sure..." Shuichi sighed.

"W-who a-are you g-g-guys?" Akira whimpered holding her forehead and her arm. She looked like hell...her face had two bruises and some blood dripping down her forehead. "Akira?!" Kokichi gasped rushing over to her. She backed away her eyes going wide with fear. "P-please d-don't h-hurt m-m-me..." She whimpered again moving her hands to cover her face. Kokichi froze not thinking that she would have been afraid of him.

"Sorry, you must be scared. I'm Kokichi and this is Shuichi and Shinobu." He said offering her his hand. She slowly moved her hand to place it into his. She flinched when he gently grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok Akira?" Shinobu asked gently checking her wound on her forehead. She was shaking under their stares. Scared of what they wanted to do to her...why they were helping her...why were they helping her?

"It's going to be ok, we are going to take care of you," Shuichi said while helping Shinobu help her up. She stayed silent letting some tears fall out of her eyes. Kokichi felt guilty and angry at the other girl's, the other students who did this to her.

"Akira, do you want to tell me who did this to you?" Kokichi asked after they brought her outside away from the other students. They sat her against the wall making sure that she wasn't in any pain. "T-they didn't d-do anything w-wrong!! It w-was all m-me!! I'm t-the o-one to b-blame!!" She gasped waving her hand around.

Kokichi frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, it was them. You shouldn't have to get hurt like this..." He sighed as Shinobu was dressing her wounds. She flinched when he touched her hand that was covered with her jacket sleeve. "Did they hurt you here?" He asked gently not wanting to freak her out. She just nodded and let more tears fall down her face.

"Can I see it?" He asked concerned. She nodded at him and clenched her eyes shut. Shinobu flinched seeing her hand. He already knew her hand hurt because he rememberers treating her after she came home after school almost every day.

After slowly treating her wounds they all stayed silent for a moment. "A-Ah...s-Sorry f-for being s-such a b-burden..." Akira apologized putting her head down. "You could never be a burden on us! We care about you Akira," Kokichi said gently pulling her into a hug. Akira started to cry again...tired of always having to hold it in all the time.

"It's ok to cry...we are here for you..." Shinobu whispered in her ear slowly sitting next to her. "It's ok now..." Kokichi said keeping his voice hushed. "I-I'm s-Sorry..." Akira sobbed. Kokichi just held her and Shinobu started to rub her back. "Shhhh...it's not your fault...it's ok...shhh..." He said comfortingly as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kokichi asked looking over at Shinobu. "We should bring her home and explain the situation to her parents..." He hesitated to bring her to her parents already knowing what they would say.

. . .

"Sorry for making you have to take care of her! She can be such a drama queen!" Her mother said while her father rolled his eyes. "We can take it from here." Her father went to take her from Kokichi's arms, but he held her away from him.

"No, it's alright! We can take care of her!" He exclaimed not wanting to have to give her to these bastards... "Give us our daughter." Her mother said darkly...Kokichi flinched at her words but handed her over with a frown.

The door slammed shut and they could hear yelling before it went silent. "What are they going to do to her?" Kokichi asked. Shinobu shook his head. "They probably yelled at her for making a scene and told her to go to her room because they didn't want to have to see her." He said glaring at the door.

"This is terrible, is this what she has to deal with?" Shuichi asked feeling tears pricking at his eyes. "Not anymore, after an incident we got to have her move in with us. Then she joined the VR killing game and met Sora and moved in with her." They walked away from the door.

"How long did this go one?" Shuichi asked putting his hand over his mouth. "Her childhood up from kindergarten, and up until her 17th birthday, when she graduated..." He said still not looking away from the house. "Damn..." Kokichi glared at the door wishing that they didn't bring her back to her 'parents'.

"I'm assuming since you know this much you must have been friends with her at this time?" Shuichi started walking with them to go to a nearby park. They all sat on a bench, Shinobu looked up at the blue sky. "Yeah, me and Mizu knew about this and we were trying to convince her parents to let her move in with us...she is 13 in this time frame..." he sighed.

"Why do people treat her this way?" Kokichi kicked his feet in the air. "The world is just so fucked up to sweet people like her," Shinobu stated. They all sat there in silence.

_ How did this happen? _

**-One more part! Thank you so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	12. Why?

**_T/W intense themes of hallucinations and torture. This is a warning._ **

"What are we supposed to do now? Why did she ask us to come here?" Kokichi asked resting his head on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around his waist resting his head on top of his.

"Somethings going to happen to her...but the sad thing is we can't do anything about it or it will cause a time anomaly..." He looked down at his knees. "But why can't we stop it? I know time is something we shouldn't tamper with but...can't we just get rid of the problem?" Shuichi asked feeling nervous about what he meant by something...

"Well, we can't just stop her from meeting her..." He whispered making Shuichi even more concerned. "Who is her?" Kokichi asked turning his gaze to Shinobu.

"Akira has hallucinations...and in a couple of days her bad thoughts she tries so hard to hide...became an embodiment of herself..." He paused putting his hand on Kokichi's shoulder. "She tortured her when they first met...she showed her the future that would come to pass if she were to take over."

"It took forever to get her to tell us about this...she told her that she was her and if she wasn't as anxious and scared as she was...she would take over and kill everyone that hurt her and everyone she cared about before killing herself..." He paused taking in a shaky breath.

"These events continue and only get worse over the years...when she moves in with us we take her to therapy...and she seemed to get better when she met Sora." He smiled at himself looking back at the sky.

The sky was starting to gray and rain started to come down. It came down in slow drops over their heads. "Where are we going to stay before we find out what we need to do for her?" Shuichi asked pulling Kokichi into a hug to protect him from the rain.

"We can stay at my place with Mizu." He stood up from the bench. They stood up after him. Shuichi gave him a nod before they started to walk towards his house. "It isn't that far from here."

. . .

"Shinobu where have you been all day?!" Mizumiki yelled putting his hands on his hips cutely. "You just disappeared this morning!" He yelled again rushing over to hug him. He smothered him in kisses for a moment before Shinobu pushed him away.

"Sorry Mizu, I need to talk to you later...anyway this is Kokichi and Shuichi...they need a place to stay..." Shinobu said quietly. Mizumiki sighed and walked over to the door pushing it open.

They walked into the house and entered the living room. "This is a nice place you guys have nishishi!" Kokichi teased. Shuichi just sighed and took his hand rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Why thank you!" Mizu exclaimed. Shinobu looked over to the clock...it was pretty late. "He Mizu, we should show them the guest room so they can get some rest," Shinobu whispered in his ear. "Alright! Follow me, gentlemen!" He said teasingly before leading them to the guest bedroom upstairs.

"Thank you Mizumiki," Shuichi said with a small bow as Kokichi rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Kokichi..." Shuichi sighed and smiled at Mizu before he closed the door.

"Shushu~ I love you this much~!" Kokichi exclaimed holding his arms out for emphasis. Shuichi just blushed and held his hand over his now red cheeks. "Sorry, that was a lie! But I do love you more than anything ShuShu~" Shuichi walked over to the bed and held him in his arms falling onto the bed with Kokichi.

"Let's go to bed...I'm tired..." Shuichi sighed yawning for emphasis. "But Shuichiiiiii!" Kokichi groaned into his chest. Shuichi just stayed silent making Kokichi groan in response. "Fine! It's only because I love you..." He whispered letting himself fall asleep. Shuichi smirked and went to sleep moments before.

. . .

"So what do you want to tell me, my love?" Mizu said snuggling up to Shinobu. "I'm not from this timeline...I'm from about 5 years in the future...sorry for not saying anything before I get if this kinda freaks you out...Akira called out for us to come to this timeline...to help her...we just don't know how-" He got cut off by Mizu planting kisses all over his face again.

"I don't care if my lover is from my future~ because if you came back to me, then that means me and Shino must be together in the future~!" He exclaimed pulling him in for a kiss. Shinobu blushes but suppresses it very quickly closing his eyes and kissing back moments later.

"You aren't denying it Shino~," He said in a flirtatious tone poking his chest teasingly. "I love you so much! If you need something from me just let me know~!" Shinobu just groaned and held Mizu into his chest. "Hey! Well I do love when you hold me like this~"

He didn't respond and just held Mizu picking up and bringing him to their room. "Oh, what are we going to do now~," Mizu says in a flirtatious tone again. Shinobu only changes quickly before pulling Mizu into their bed. "Going to bed." He said quietly and wrapped his arms around him closing his eyes.

"You must be tired. Goodnight my love~" He placed a final kiss on his forehead before falling asleep next to him.

. . .

"PLEASE STOP!!" Akira screamed as the blade plunged back into her wrist. "Oh~ but this is what you become Akira~! Just embrace it!" She screamed digging it deeper into her skin twisting and moving it in her wrist.

"AHHHH!! PLEASE STOP!" She sobbed trying to break out of the restraints on her chair. She was shaking and sobbing wishing more than anything that this will end. "But this will never stop I'm a part of you now!" She cackled and stabbed her again in the stomach.

"Stop!!" He rushed into the room and pulled her away. "aww~ why do you have to ruin my fun~" she said as he put her into a straight jacket.

"You can't hurt her anymore!" He said pulling her out of the room. "She can't change her fate~" was the last thing Akira heard before he dragged her out of the room.

"Was that me?!" She gasped holding the sides of her head. Shaking in fear. She didn't want to live anymore and this just made her feel like she needed to end her life...so she didn't become that...

**-End of book 1!! I will be making a book two later on...but as of right now I'm going to update my other books. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


End file.
